Never Sounded So Sweet
by shes-a-head-case
Summary: Find out how Letty and Dom got together!
1. Little Letty

This story takes place one year before the movie! Dom and Letty have not yet gotten together and Dom has just gotten back from prison.   
  
"You got everything bro" said Vince grabbing his keys off the counter.  
  
Dominic was finally out of prison. Dominic hated prison and knew he never go back. Vince had come to pick him up well everyone else was oblivious of Dom's homecoming because he was let out 3 days early and he wanted it to be a surprise. Dom was excited to get back in the garage and back to the races. He wonder what everyone was like since he hadn't seen them in 2 years. He left Mia a little feisty 14yr old and he now wonder what she looked like. Vince then grabbed Dom shoulder shaking him back to earth.  
  
"Ready to go bro, I can't wait to see the look on everyone's faces."  
  
Dom pulled up his box that had what little items he had and headed for the exit knowing he never be back here. Dom got in the passenger side as Vince hoped in the driver's seat speeding off.   
  
"So how is everyone Vince, still racing?" Dom said hoping to hear only good responses. "Everyone's great Dom, and hell ya we still race! What were thinking?!" Vince said laughing that Dom would even ask. "Just makin sure V"   
  
Finally after 3hrs of car talk and how the shop was doing they pulled up to the house. Looked like there was a party going on, no shock to Dom. "Let the fun began" said Vince said walking up to the porch with Dom. Vince then went to the door and yelled "Yo Mia someone here to see you" Vince then punched Dom in the stomach and pulled him inside. "Vince, who the hell is it........." she stop right in her tracks and froze as she saw Dom. "DOMINIC!!!!!!" she screamed everyone shut up. "Who you think it was?! Come here girl!" Mia then flew into Dom's arm sand he hugged her tight. Dom had missed his sister a lot. Mia now looked a lot different, she had long hair now and was wearing more revealing clothes which Dom wasn't thrilled with but he was just happy to be home. Soon everyone was crowdingaround Dom. Dom attention soon was directed   
toward a hot girl walking into the kitchen. She took Dom's breath away. He couldn't see her face, but knew she looked familiar. Dom pushed through the crowd and made his way into the kitchen. There she was wearing baggy kackies with a red spaghetti strap tank top, digging in the cooler for a corona.   
  
"Yo Letty, grab me Corona too." Vince yelled from the party. Dom dropped his mouth, that was little Letty. Letty then turned   
around to face to a nearly drooling Dom.   
  
  
Dom couldn't believe that the hottie he had followed in here was Letty. Letty had always been a pest to all the guys. She followed them around wanting to always help when they worked on cars. Dom had never thought of Letty as a hottie much less cute. She was a skinny tomboy that had a big mouth. But the woman standing in front of him was beautiful with gorgeous bronze skin. Her hair was laying on her shoulders. She had definitely grown up. She had curves that made Dom drool.   
  
"Yo Dom you gonna give me hug or just stand there?" Dom quickly came back to his senses and put out his big arms. Letty walked over to Dom giving a huge hug. "God Letty is sexy!!" Dom thought, Dom didn't want to let go when Letty pulled away.  
  
"So Dom how ya been?" Letty asked pulling away from their hug. "Fine, just glad to be home. So I hear your working at the garage now?" Dom said hopping on to the counter. "Yea got a problem with it?" Letty said playfully. Hell NO! Dom thought but answer a little more subtle. "No problem here, no problem at all" Dom licked his lips and Letty knew exactly what Dom wanted so she played off it. Letty had always had a crush on Dom, he was thing King of The Races and she prayed on day he stop looking at her as Mia's tomboy friend and more like a women. But now 17 she wanted to play with him for all those years he never noticed her. Letty then walked between his legs and whispered in his ear "Good, maybe we can't get to know each other better". Dom eyes flew open and he smiled wide. Letty then turn on her heel still very close to Dom and went on of the kitchen. 


	2. Prove Yourself

Thanks You guys for all the great feedback I promise i will have the next chapter up soon! Thanks to everyone who responed it really great to hear that people like your story! 

Back at the party Letty tossed Vince his corona and headed to the couch. Dom couldn't help but follow her. Seeing that Dom had followed her to the couch she decided to play with him a little more. Letty got as close to Dominic as she could, nearly sitting on top of him which he wouldn't have minded. "Dom, help me out here I think I have something caught in my eye." She then slid up to Dom nearly straddling him. Dom head was about to explode, Dom then slid his hand to her face and began to look like he was checking for something in her eye but was really checking out Letty. "I can't see anything" Dom said not even looking at her eye which Letty notice. "Oh well must have been something else" Letty quickly jumped up and went up the stairs. Leaving a really pissed Dom. Dom thought that he was getting somewhere but Letty wouldn't let him have it that easy. She was going to have fun with the new power she had over Mr. BigBad himself. 

Letty awoke the next morning in Mia's room. She quickly grabbed some clothes and was off to work. Dom had already gotten to work and was still a little worked up by what Letty had done to him last night. Letty couldn't help herself in teasing Dom, when she arrived she knew he still be thinking about what she said to him. So she thought she refresh his memory. Dom was in his office looking over some papers when he heard the door fly open. He looked at the door and leaning against the door frame was Letty. She was wearing and old black wife beater and some baggy jeans that fallen down her hips. Dom couldn't help but stare she looked even better then she did last night if that was even possible. Letty then licked her lips and went over to Dom's desk and set on top of it. "So Dom, whatcha workin on" she leaned over getting as close to Dom as she could. Dom couldn't take this anymore, she was playing with him. Dom slowly got up and picked her up by her hips and slowly rested her on his hips. Letty was surprised at him but went along. "You've grown up Letty, and I like what I see." Letty laughed she knew she had full control. "Oh so now you notice me, where were you 2yrs ago, I mean then you might have had a chance but I not so sure you deserve what you want." Letty lightly laughed wondering what he do. "Come on Letty" he said whispering in her ear sitting down the couch with her on top of him. "You know I was and idiot back then and its different now, you've grown up and so have I, what do I need to do exactly to prove this to you" Letty then came very close to his lips and said just exactly what he needed to do. "Win tonight, on your first race since you've been back then i will show just how much i have **grown up!**" 

Letty then quickly jumped off Dominic and blew him a kiss before leaving the room. "Damn, I got to win tonight, thats for **DAMN** sure!" he thought rubbing his hand behind his head. 


	3. The Winners Circle

Hey readers so here the new chapter i hope you like it! 

~Later That Night at the House~ 

As Dom was coming out of his room wearing a white wife beater and black baggy jeans, walking down the hall he over saw Letty getting ready in Mia's bathroom. She was wearing a short tight leather mini skirt with flames on it, she was also wearing a black spaghetti strap top that showed her stomach off. Dom almost tripped just looking at her. Letty then looked in the mirror to see Dom peaking in through the door. Letty didn't want to admit it but desperately wanted Dom to win tonight. He looked so good standing next to the door that she felt she was the one getting teased. Turning around fast and making Dom jumped she slowly moved over to the door trying to look as sexy as she could to make Dom go off like a rocket which worked. It took every ounce of Dom's strength to not grab Letty then and there and she wasn't making it much easier. She slowly stood next to him and began to put on her black high boots that Mia had let her borrow. She bent over right near Dom nearly touching him making him go crazy. "This girl is evil" Dom thought. Letty then rested her hand on his chest and swayed out the door. "Damn this is going to be a long night!" said Dom walking down stairs as the team got ready to leave. 

Once at the races all the girls started running to Dominic, Letty saw this and got jealous but knew that he better behave or he wouldn't win anything tonight. Dom saw the look on Letty's face and told the girls to go as he walked over to Letty. "I feel a big win coming on tonight" Dom said whispering in her eye. Dom made Letty jump because she didn't see him coming. "You wish!" Letty said hitting his arm jumping on the hood of her car. 

~Dom's POV~  
"YO DOM!" and there was Hector. A racing friend of mine that I have known of years. We exchanged hugs, "Man I'm glad your back hasn't been much competition since you left." said Hector slapping me on my back. "Ready to race?" asked Hector, and giving one last look to Letty "Hell ya!" 

~Letty POV~  
Here we go the races were starting, I couldn't think I was so nervous "God I hope he wins" I thought. Then like lightning they were off Dom ahead of everyone. Some guy got close but Dom hit his Nos and was out of there. After winning he pulled up to the starting line, I jumped off my car and ran over to his car. 

~Dom's POV~  
Yes I had won and the only thing on my mind was my little trophy named Letty. I got out of my car to see her standing in the crowd. She looked at me with those innocent eyes and that was my cue. A ran to her and picked her up swinging her around. "My Trophy!" I said putting her back down. "COPS COPS COPS!" everyone was running I grabbed Letty and ran to my car. Mia was driving Letty's. On our way home she looked at me with big eyes and said "So I guess you won but you haven't truly one until I see what you can do." We got to the house and I wasted no time I picked her up and headed towards my room with the party going on downstairs. I kicked the door open and then locked it shut laying Letty on my bed. She started to crawl backwards and pointing me to come to her. I wasted no time and came right up to her wanting to kiss her so badly. 

~Letty's POV~  
As he came on top of me reached behind his head and gave him a huge kiss, slipping my tongue in his mouth. He growled and I laughed. "Dom, if I give you your reward tonight will it just be tonight or do you want to prove yourself to me every night?" I asked praying he say yes. "Letty, all of my life I have been with different girls and no of them had made me feel half as good as you do. And its different with you. I don't look at you as a piece of meat, I see a beautiful woman who is way too good for me! And if you even think of you giving me a chance to prove this to you every night I would be completely happy!!" God that was damn beautiful I wasted no time and jump on him then and there. The whole night went by not quickly for me and I didn't get much sleep. I awoke the next morning with Dom's big arms wrapped around me he was still asleep or so I thought I tried to get up but he pulled me back in kissing me. "Lets on go to the garage today, we can stay here and work on other things" he said kissing my next. God I wanted to stay like this all day, hell all my life but I knew we couldn't just leave the guys to deal with the work, it never get done. "As good as that sounds baby we need to go into today," he looked at me with puppy dog eyes "but don't worry Dom, if you go to work with me now then after work I do WHATEVER you want" maybe not the best thing to promise but it worked. I have never seen Dom jump up and get ready to work faster. I laughed to myself and started to get ready. 


	4. A First Chance At True Love?

Hey you guys, just to let you know i will try to update everyday but i know what won't be so easy but i try as hard as i can cuz i know how it feels when you want someone to update!!! So here a new (not long) chapter, mainly you get to see more of what Dom see's in the relationship, and thanks for all the feedback i really glad you all like the story i hope i keep it up!! Well later you guys see tomorrow with another update! Keep Reviewing! 

~Later At the Garage~  
(cont. Letty's POV) 

Work was so slow I couldn't seem to find anything to keep myself busy. All I kept thinking of was the night before and Dom constantly winking at me wasn't helping. "what did you have planned after work?" Dom said whispering in my ear. All the guys now were getting a little suspicious of why me and Dom were acting so friendly and flirty around each other. "hey Dom start thinking with your brain and not your other thing and get back to work?!" he backed away laughing. "Hey guys I'm takin a break, be back in an hour" I said throwing my towel to Dom. 

Pulling up to the store Mia was behind the counter reading a magazine. "Yo Mia can't a girl get a little service around here." "Yea so where's the girl..." she said laughing I hit her on her arm laughing at her joke myself 'Mia always talkin shit' "Girl shut up and grab me a soda." Mia had no problem jumping right into juicy gossip "So what's up with you and Dom, I know he wants you and I didn't see you come to my room last night so what's the deal....?" She said tapping my shoulder. "Well...." I knew I couldn't hide anything from Mia so just telling her would be a whole lot easier, not that I wanted to hide the fact that I had finally tamed the wild beast, her brother. "Well if you must know, ah, it happen!!!!" we were both started screaming. "You finally did it I knew he wouldn't be able to get his eyes off you once he came back, you have him wrapped around you little finger!!" Mia was a trip but she was probably right which made me laugh. "So how long did you make him beg?" "not long, I just told him he had prove himself by winning his race for me which he did but I won't lie teasing him was the funniest part!" "Well Letty here your big chance to tease him a little more, him and the guys just pulled up!" 

~Dom's POV~  
Getting out of my car I saw Letty, damn she looked beautiful just keeping my hands off her today was hard enough now to see her all leaning up against the counter made it harder. Right when I walked up I knew Letty had told Mia when she came running up to me and hugged me for no reason. When I looked at Letty she just bit her bottom lip and smiled. I ran up behind her and kissed her softly on the cheek. "You look beautiful" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck, she started to giggle god I love this girl. "Come here..." she said pulling me into the back room. She shut the door and locked it. I leaned against the door as she slowly ran her hands up my chest to the back of my neck and gave me a huge kiss. "I missed you Dom, when you were away I thought about doing this but I never thought I get the chance," she said giggling into my chest. "I thought about you too Letty, I wondered what you looked like, and how much you had grown up but I had no idea you be this beautiful." she then gave me a huge kiss pulling me closer to her. I smiled against her lips. Something inside me felt different, I notice how lucky I was to have a girl friend that was like my best friend. I knew she was the one for me and I knew that she felt the same way when she kissed me like that. Me and Letty relationship was like none I had ever had before because as much as I wanted to kiss Letty and touch her, I wanted to hold her and keep her save and be able to whisper in her ear whenever I needed her. The feeling Letty gave me was something I never wanted to lose. 


	5. Two Way Street

Sorry for not updating things got crazy around my house but i'll try to update again tomorrow! Thanks for the feedback! Keep Reviewing! 

~Couple Days Later At The Races~ 

~Letty's POV~  
We pulled up to the spot and I had rode with Dom because I was getting work done on my car. I wanted to race tonight but my car wouldn't have won and it needed the work. That night I wore my new outfit I got from the mall it was awesome, Dom liked it because it low cut but that's Dom always thinking with crouch instead of his head, but that just one of the reasons I love him. That night for some reason I decided to go all out, don't know why really. I wore my new top that pretty much only covered my chest which I usually don't get such short tops but I really loved the flames on it they matched my boots. I was also were my mini leather skirt. Tight as hell but for some reason it was comfortable. 

(Nobody's POV) 

Once Letty step out of the car the guys were looking at her and walking towards her rather than running to Dom. Dom notice this and didn't like it. "Damn, you are fine!" some racer boy said coming up to Letty, she didn't know who he was he must have been new. "Hi my name is Jason, So you wanna check my car just got some new parts?" 

~Letty's POV~  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Dom flirting with racer sluts so I decide make him worry for a change. I went to the Jason's car, it wasn't half bad. "So you racing to tonight Jason" I said leaning into his car to make it look like I was flirting. Dom saw me and was starting to get hot. Jason was getting really happy thinking he had a chance with me so I played on it. "W-Would you maybe want to take a ride somewhere sometime." he was sweet but dumb I guess he had no idea I was with Dom. Moving in sitting on his hood I put my arms up on his shoulders and pulled him near so I could whisper in his ear, "Maybe you could show how fast you go!" A wide smile went up on his face. 

(Nobody's POV) 

Once Dom saw that he was off shoving people aside to make his way through. Once Dom came up to the guy he punch straight in the face. Letty climbed off the hood. "Dom, what hell are you doing we were just talking?!" "NOBODY TALKS TO MY GIRL EXPECT ME YOU GOT THAT PUNK!" Dom repeatedly kept hitting the poor guy. "Come on Dom.." people said trying to pull him off. Dom finally stopped and looked at Letty he then grabbed her and kissed her and picked her up by the waist and Letty wrapped her legs around Dom and kissed him back and then jumped down. "Why do you do that to me Letty you know I can't stand any guy that comes near you" said Dom taking her from the crowd and sitting on his car hood. "Well you think I like when you flirt with those racer sluts! Its a two way street Dom!" she said crossing her arms around her chest. "I know and I'm sorry, no more flirting ok, you know I'm sorry baby lets just forget about this damn mess and race and then I will take you home and give you a massage how bout that" a smile appeared on Letty face she loved when Dom gave her massages. She climbed of the hood giving Dom a huge kisses and then getting in his car, "Alright lets go!" yelled Dom everyone got in there cars and headed to the racing spot! 


	6. The Tran Connection

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in TFATF and i am not making money off this! 

Thanks You Guys for all the great ideas! I did use them! And Padawanjediani, i had already written the next chapter after i saw your review but i love the idea and i will make sure to use it later! I did you use your idea Satiana and i hope you like it! But thanks to all of you that have reviewed Padawanjediani, Satiana, LoVe 10, tigerlily, VinsGurl123, Vins Girl, liz, WhimsicalRose, Shay!! Thanks you guys it really means a lot that you like the story! 

~2 Months Later~ 

~Nobody's POV~ 

"Letty I can't live without you, you know that! Please baby what else can I do to show you that she meant nothing to me?" 

~Flashback 1 Month Earlier~ 

~Dom's POV~ 

Today I met this guy Johnny Tran, he said he was interested in doing some business with me. I thought about it and decided to go in. He wanted me to help him build a new race car, and he knew that I was the guy to get that sort of help from. Well I started spending a lot of time over at the Tran's with Johnny and his brother Lance. Not long after working with Johnny I knew it couldn't work with his ass but I made a huge mistake which didn't make the situation any better. Letty had been gone for 2 weeks now because her great grandmother had died who lived in Mexico. I really missed her. But one night I went over to the Tran's to work on the car and Johnny sister Nikki was there. Nikki was your regular racer slut but she knew how to work a guy just right. But it was a known rule that no one went near Nikki Tran or Johnny would kill there ass. That night I was more depressed then ever and did the dumbest thing ever I slept with Nikki Tran. Not only had I cheated on Letty but I knew Nikki would tell Johnny especially after i told i had a girlfriend. Johnny flipped and i was lucky enough to walk out of our deal alive. Johnny made a deal to stay away from each other. I had no problem with that. But what about Letty. What was i going to do. She meant the world to me. Without her i knew that life would be shit, but i knew if i told her that she would probably leave. A part of me didn't want to tell her but i knew she find out and it would be better if i told her. Once Letty got back i told her and she flipped. 

~Letty's POV~ 

"Letty baby i did something stupid, i slept with Nikki Tran but you got to believe that it meant nothing and that i love you...." i held up my hand to his face trying to register what he just told me. "What the fuck did you just say...., i leave for only for a couple of weeks to MY GREAT GRANDMOTHER FUNERAL and i get back to hear that fucked with Johnny Tran's bitch of a sister," he stood there motionless knowing i was exploding. "God Dom i thought that you loved me..." "I DO Letty please.." "No if you really loved you wouldn't have fucked that nasty ass ho." I ran out of the room and slammed the door leaving Dom behind. He tried to catch up to me but i had already gotten to my car and was driving off. I didn't wear i was going but i had to get my head straight! 

------------------------ 

Authors Note:  
I know i left you hanging there i know i am evil but i will update tomorrow and will see if Letty can forgive Dom! Thanks Again for reading! Keep Reviewing Later! 


	7. Something More Than Words!

Here the NEW chapter guys i hope you like it! Since my christmas vacation has started today hopefully i can update more often but you never know with the hoildays! But i'll try my hardest! Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! 

~Letty's POV~ 

As I was driving I kept seeing Nikki riding Dom and screaming his name. I clenched the wheel and knew that I couldn't keep driving so angry I would end up killing myself. I checked in a local motel. My room smelled of liquor and cigarettes, but that didn't matter all I could think of was Dom and how much he meant to me and now I had lost all that. Why did he have to hurt me so much! God, every time I closed my eyes I saw Dom and how happy we once had been. Maybe it was me that made him stray away, hell I knew deep down I had nothing to do with it. But it didn't stop the pain that felt overwhelming. Soon my eyes were drained, I couldn't cry another tear. I awoke the next morning to a familiar scent. I knew it was coming from somewhere I just didn't know where. I then open my door hoping to find answers to the familiar scent I couldn't name. That's when I saw Dom leaning next to my door with his hands covering his face, I could tell he had been crying. But why was he there and how did he know she was there. Dom quickly notice Letty standing there confused looking for answers. Dom slowly rose and stood in front of her, "Dom, what the hell are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" 

~Dom's POV~ 

She stood there waiting for an answer. The only way i knew how to answer her was with the truth. "I followed you last night I was worried, I know that you were angry, GOD I can't even think of how much pain I have caused you Letty, I felt that same pain when you walked out the door. I was so scared of losing you and I still am, my life is nothing without you in it. The only reason I wake up is to see you smiling back at me showing me that heaven really does live on earth. I don't deserve you! I know that and it scared the hell out of me that one day you would realize that, and leave but by the grace of god you didn't. I know that I should leave and let you be with someone who can treat you better than I ever could but I'm selfish and I want you so bad in my life that I stay. And now I screwed up worst then I could ever imagined. I messed up the best thing I have ever had and ever will." 

~Letty's POV~ 

I stood there shocked I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dominic Toretto pouring his heart out to me, and what shocked me most of all his that the look in his eyes that he meant every word of it. I knew that what happen with Nikki had been a gift and not a burden, because I finally got to see the real, scared, vulnerable, Dom that I loved! 

"Dom.." I said cupping his face, "just tell me you love me and that you'll never leave me and that when I wake up you'll be there?" Dom was shocked that she had actually wanted him back. "I love you Letty! And I'll always be here to hold you!!" 

~Nobody POV~ 

Dom then took Letty in his arms and kissed her like he had never kissed her before. He treated her like she was glass that at any moment she could break. Letty knew from then on that Dom and her would love each other no matter what life threw at them. They had something deeper then love it was something that neither could put into words. And Dom knew that for the rest of his life he hold Letty and protect her from everything and he would be there to kiss away her tears. The little girl he had seen grow up into a beautiful young women was now his angel, and forever he would hold her no matter what! 

--------------------------------  
Hey you guys i hope you liked the chapter! Well this isn't the end of the story! Oh no its just the beginning! So keep checking back for new updates! Thanks you guys for reading my story and reviewing it really means a lot! Later! 

~Laura~ 


	8. The Gift

Hey guys this a short chapter but sweet! I hope you like it! And thanks for all the GREAT Reviews! It really means a lot that you guys like the story, especially since this is my first one! Thanks again guys! And Merry Christmas or Happy Hanukkah which ever suits you! Later! 

~Laura~ 

~3 Weeks Later~ 

~Nobody POV~ 

After what had happen Letty and Dom started treating their relationship a whole lot differently. Though it still would take time for Letty to truly let go of what happen between Nikki and Dom she knew that she loved Dom no matter what! After Dom had come close to losing Letty he realized other things that needed to be changed. He made an effort to be with Letty a lot more often and make sure she was happy. Letty had notice the change in Dom and was enjoying blissfully. Dom would sometimes surprise her with flowers and gifts, but only Letty knew that the real gift was just knowing he was doing this all for her. But Dom wasn't the only one who changed so did Letty. As weird as it sounds Letty began to try to trust Dom more, she knew that in the beginning she had a hard time doing that even before Nikki Tran came in the picture. She knew that if Dom felt that she trusted him that would be a bigger gift then anything. 

But Letty and Dom weren't the only thing changing, the races were. More and more racers were joining in the actives, and this meant more and more business for Dom and Mia. Dom had met a young kid by the name of Jesse who wanted to show him some programs that he had on cars. Dom was impressed to say the least, but not long after another guy came into the picture by the name of Leon. Dom had always known Leon for having all the police scanners in his car but soon after he become friends with Dom both Leon and Jesse became part of the team. 

Letty's birthday was coming up and everyone was wondering what to get her. She was turning 20 so Dom wanted to get her something special. But for Letty just a night alone with Dom holding her, well they watched her favorite movie was a gift to her so Dom knew it wasn't going to be easy. Dom had finally thought of something so he called up Letty's brother Carlos to see if he could help him. Dom had finally found the perfect gift, Letty's father's dog tags from when he was in Desert Storm. Letty and her father were very close but she had very little to remember him by so Dom decided to get her something that she could wear to remember her father. Dom couldn't wait till the party that night! 

---------------------------  
What is Letty reaction to the dog tags? Find out on the Next Chapter! I working on it today look for it Monday! Thanks again and keep reviewing! 


	9. The Reaction

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters in TFATF and I am not making money off this! 

~Later That Night At The Party~ 

Dom was so excited about giving Letty her present. But Dom knew that only him and maybe Mia knew how special Letty's Dad was to her, he then decided it be best to wait after the party to give her the present. After the party was over Dom pulled her upstairs to their room. 

~Dom's POV~ 

Shutting the door behind me, "Letty, for your birthday this year I wanted to give you something really special!" Letty was nearly jumping up and down, she loved surprises. "So I got you this..." Letty open the book and inside there was her fathers dog tags. 

~Letty's POV~ 

"OH MY GOD" I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were my Dad's dog tags just sitting there in a little box. "Dom....." I started to cry, no one had ever gotten me something so special. "how did you, I mean where did you fine these?" I looked up at Dom who had a smile on his face, he was happy that I was happy. "Well I knew you and your dad were close and wanted to get you something special to remember him by. I called up Carlos and he said he had them and would be glad to give them to me to give to you." I couldn't believe what I heard, that Carlos my brother who lived in Mexico which was much older than me whom I never got to see had helped Dom out. `God I love this man' Dom then help we put them on, the moment they were in place, I jumped into his arms. "I love you so much!!!" I said jumping on him. Dom couldn't help laugh in seeing I happy I was. "As long your happy baby that what matters!" 

~Dom's POV~ 

I slowly bent and kissed her holding her in my arms "I love you too!". I was so glad she was so happy. The rest of the night I held her watching her looking at the dog tag and studying it. Nothing could be better then this. Watching her be so happy for something I gave her, and for her to finally have something to remember her father by. After that night me and Letty became a lot closer, if that was possible. 

------------------------------  
Short I know please do flame me! But I have good news! The next chapter will be long and really good I promise! So please don't hate me for such a short chapter! Later! ~Laura~ 


	10. A Bad Feeling Part One!

Hey you guys! Here's my new chapter! It was going to be one long chapter but since i am evil i am going to make it a 2 parter! I hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are great! Sorry for taking so long to update i am a lazy i should be getting medication for that soon! (j/k) Enjoy the chapter! Keep Reviewing! Oh yea and a new layout and other new stuff will be opening up on my Vin Diesel site so please check it out! It's new layout will be up Monday night! http://www.dark-aurora.net/vin please check it out! 

~1 Month Later~ 

For the past month Letty and Dom's relationship was great! Things couldn't get better. Dom was getting hotter in the racing world. Everyone looked at him for everything. Letty had become the queen of the streets. All the girls wanted to be her and all the guys wanted her. But if they wanted to keep their teeth they didn't make a move. As Dom got better and better it got risky. One night a new racer by the name Keyvn enter the race. Dom didn't know if the guy could race but the 4gs he was holding made him think otherwise. 

~Before the Race at the Racing Spot~  
~Letty's POV~ 

I had a bad feeling about tonight, Dom was trying to calm me down but I knew something was up! "Baby nothing wrong, don't worry!" Dom said cupping my face. I still had the bad feeling but nodded anyway, I knew that he really wanted to race that night. "Alright but be careful, if you do anything stupid I swear no sex for a week!!!" that got Dom's attention quickly his head shot up so quick I jumped! "Ok ok, I will be careful I swear! You know I couldn't go that long, so don't even scare me like that" he said laughing. He was so cute but he was probably right. Dom always needed my love and extra special care. 

The races were now starting and I just couldn't shake that feeling away. 'Dom better not do anything stupid' closing my eyes I tried to get rid of the bad feeling. Hector then said "GO!" and the race was off. Dom in front of course. About 2 sec later the car beside him hit his fender and sent him off the road spinning out of control rolling 3 times before stopping. My heart had stopped I was screaming at the stop of my lungs running after him. "DOMINIC!!!!" everyone crowded around the car as the guys pulled him out. I ran to him as fast as I could. Please let him be ok! 

---------------------------------  
HAH! I am evil I have a whole part 2 to this chapter which I will put up tomorrow because frankly I am evil! Thanks for all the great reviews and sorry for not updating sooner, turns out I do have a life who knew! LOL! I will post the chapter tomorrow as soon as I can! Thanks for all who reviewed it really means a lot! 

~Laura~ 


	11. A Bad Feeling Part Two!

Here the part 2, if you like romantic stuff you'll like this chapter. Enjoy! Thanks again for all of who reviewed it really means a lot. ~Before The Race~  
~Dom's POV~ 

Why was Letty being so overprotective its not like I haven't raced before. But to tell the truth I wasn't feeling that good about tonight either but I really didn't think anything of it. I tried to calm Letty down, she was scaring me with that no sex for a week thing. You can't do that to Dominic Toretto! Well the races were starting I got in my car and pulled up to the spot turning on my NOS. The race started like all other races but I soon felt my car jolt and begin to swerve out of control and then the car began to flip. All I could think about was Letty and my family as I felt myself crash into the pavement. The last thing I remember was hearing Letty screaming...... 

~Later at the Hospital~ 

~Letty's POV~ 

There I was holding Dom's hand as he laid there motionless. I knew something was off 'why he didn't listen. GOD he is so stuburn sometimes' but i couldn't blame him for going ahead he was a racer and nothing stops a racer from his love. But seeing him here now wishes i had laid infront of his car. He was going to be ok but i knew that something worse could have happen. I could have lost him tonight, and that thought scares me more than anything. In my life i have lost a lot of important men, my father, Mr. Toretto and now almost Dom. All i thought about was telling Dom how much i loved him if he made it through. But even though he was going to be ok, nothing but stetches and some minor head wones, still i knew that it could have been worst and it makes me cry. What if i had never gotten the chance to tell Dom how much i love him and that what he does for me day in and day out means more than he knows. That the little things like picking me up and giving me little kisses. Or holding me well we match our favorite movie. I cried into Dom chest hoping he wake up soon so i could tell him how much he means to me. After awhile i had cried myself to sleep. But an hour later i was awoken by Dom whispering to me. 

~Dom's POV~ 

"Letty...Letty baby you ok" i said lifting her hair out of her face. She flew into my arms even though it hurt a little i held her tighter. "Letty its ok, i am fine, i love you baby..." she then looked me in the eyes with tears rolling down her face i knew she had been crying even before i woke her up. "You scared me Dominic, you don't know how bad it felt to see you in that car i felt my heart drop, i love so much and..." cutting her off "baby its ok.....i am so sorry i didn't listen to you before, i know what you mean, the last thing i remember was hearing you scream and i wished that i would make it through to tell you i love you Letty please i am so sorry." I knew then that i had to be more careful to for just make sake or the team but for Letty. As tough as she was she was gentle inside and i knew another heart break would push her over the edge and she may be lost forever. I had to be strong for as she was strong for me. 

-----------------------------------  
There was part 2 i hope you liked it! I want to start more on the team as a whole and not just Dom and Letty! So if you have any ideas send them my way. Thanks for the great reviews! 

~Laura~ 


	12. Time to Party

OH MY GOD I am actually updating! I know what your thinking this can't be happening. oh but it is. Laura is actually updating! Whew! Well here comes a new chapter. I hope I don't get anymore writers block!!! 

~Letty's POV~

After Dominic accident the whole team started to realize how much we each mean to each other. Though we all didn't give hugs and kisses and come out and say it we all knew that we should be closer to each other and become more of a family. Also I have seen a huge change in me and Dom's relationship. We've become more honest with each other and we tell each other more often that we love each other, but not by words, by our actions. Today is Mia birthday and we are all excited about the surprise birthday party we are throwing her. Mia does so much for each of us that lot of times we take her for granted but today its Mia who gets all the treatment.

We all wait by the door, watching Mia pull up in the driveway. Dom turns off the lights and tells everyone to shut up. 

~Mia's POV~

I walk up the porch and I know that everyone going to be asking "When's Dinner Ready" frankly I don't feel like cooking today but I'll end up doing it anyway because no one else will. 

Opening the door....

"SURPRISE!!!!!!"

Oh my God! "OH MY GOD! You guys!" Everyone was there all my friends and the whole team. I had nearly forgotten it was my birthday. It was nice to see everyone together. I think I have gotten the most hugs I have ever gotten in my whole life. 

"Aww my little sister all grown up" Dom says mockingly. I slap him on the shoulder and give him a huge hug. "I love you Dom, thank you so much!" "No Mia thank you for always keep us straight! Your the best sister I guy could ask for." Dom then gave me a kiss on the cheek and headed over to Letty who was surrounded by guys. 

I had seen a huge change in Letty and in Dom's relationship. Their relationship is going so well. I hope one day I find I guy that loves me, the way Dom loves Letty.

-----------------------------------

Not a long chapter but hey at least I am updating! I'll try to get another chapter up this week! Thanks for all the reviews! And for sticking with my story even though I am terrible about not updating more often!

~Laura~


	13. Property of Dominic

Ok guys I know I know I am a terrible author but I just hadn't had the time to update but I promise I will keep updating until this story is done!!!!! Thank you guys for all the great ideas *I feel the love*! Well here we go................  
  
3 months later...........  
  
Letty's POV  
  
Everything been so slow lately. But last week a 21yr old guy named Marcus brought by his mustang. Ever since then when Dom's not around he keeps smiling and winking at me. God will he ever stop. Oh great here he comes now, thank god Dom's in the back or this guy would be dead already. "Hey Letty, your looking good, real good" "ya ah huh, your car will be done by Wednesday, that's why I'm guessing your here" Please let it be why he's here. "Actually..." he looked around to make sure Dom wasn't looking "I came here to see you." Oh Jesus the boy persistent I'll give him that. With that said he picked up my hand and kissed it, then the next thing I knew he on the floor. WHAM!  
  
Nobody's POV  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK! Get your fucking hands off Letty!!!!!!" "Dom baby calm down.."  
  
"Bull shit, who do you think you are little bitch, think you can come in here and touch my property, HELL NO"   
  
Letty's POV  
  
HIS PROPERTY when did I become a piece of property. After that Marcus left with his car and his business. I turn to Dom who had a pissed off look on his face. "What the hell was that Letty, why did you let him touch you" oh he was asking for it now!!! "First off I didn't have time to react to him touching me because he was already flat on the ground and SECOND when did I become property of Dominic Toretto!!" "Your MY GIRL so that means your MY property." "Oh now you've done it, let just see how well you do with out YOUR PROPERTY giving you anything" Dom went white when I said that because he knows I mean business. "Letty baby, you know I just get mad and say shit come on, don't say shit like that, your scaring the hell out of me.." With that I was out the door hearing Dom yelling for me to come back. Forget that shit if he wants property go get a ho, I am no mans property. If he wants anything he will have to beg. Which should be interesting.   
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Ok small update i know but at least i updated!!!! That all i could think of right now! Thanks for all the review keep'm comin! 


	14. Are Little Deal

Hey guys wow its had to been, let me see hum about 3 months since I've updated. Well here another chapter sorry there so far apart in updates! But you know life gets in the way. Ok so here goes............ 

------------------------------------------------------- 

Later on that night 

"Letty! Letty where are you." Dom looked around everywhere yelling at the top of his lungs. 

"Would you stop yelling, your giving me a headache" Letty said coming out of the bedroom not noticing she was only a bra, a thong and her little tiny white shorts. Dom licked his lips. "Damn!" he thought she look good enough to eat. "What are you yelling about?" She said leaning against the door way. Dom couldn't help but smile and walk over slowly to her and grab her waist and start to kiss her. He slowly started down her neck pushing her against the door way. 

"Dom what in the hell, shit, baby look I don't you deserve anything right now, after your behavior today in the garage." Dom head shot up, he did not like the sound of that. "Come on baby you know I'm sorry, I was say stupid shit cuz I don't think. I love you baby and right now you are looking all kind of good." Letty just rolled her eyes, "well maybe its time you learn you lesson, no sex for 48hrs!" 

"WHAT!!!! Letty you can't do that to me plus you act as if you could go without this.." Dom put out his arms flexing them for her. Letty just started to laugh. "Please I could keep my hormones down way longer than you could!" Dom seemed offended "Ok Dom if that's how you feel then why don't we make a little arrangement." Dom was starting to hate himself for not just throwing himself at her feet and apologizing earlier. "What kind of arrangement?" 

"Well lets see who can go without making a move on one another the longest." 

Dom didn't like the sound of this but went along anyways "Deal" 

They shook hand then Letty proceeded to shut the door of their bedroom in his face. 

------------------------------------ 

Ok so the little game starts tomorrow! Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! 


End file.
